no title yet
by Mary-Elizabeth-Turner
Summary: Some friends and me who are friends with Harry Potter are in danger and it's our story about it this takes place after the 5th book basically. first fanfict ever advice would be appreciated.
1. Chapter 1

I do not own Harry potter, Voldemort or any other character from harry potter they belong to J.K. Rowling. This is my first fanfict so some advice would be appreciatedfor making the next ones better. thank you.

Mary-Elizabeth

**Chapter One**

A girl with long dark brown hair down to the middle of her back who was about five foot six named Rachel was walking home on this warm summer night from Wednesday-night church by herself because some of her friends were staying a little bit later. She and her five friends seemed like a normal fifteen or sixteen year olds but in fact they were not normal. They are witches and wizards, and they go to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Every year since they were eleven their parents or guardians said that during the school year they attend a boarding school. They were about to enter their sixth year and they are friends with Harry Potter, the-boy-who-lived, for he has been the only one to not be killed by the killing curse. Just a couple a weeks ago they saw the article about Voldemort and his followers are back. So they carry their wands in their pockets just in case Voldemort were to appear they could defend themselves if they were quick enough. She noticed that is was strangely quiet and no one in sight. Then again it was 9:30 at night. It just seemed too weird to her.

She didn't notice one guy in the shadows who was wearing a hooded cloak where you couldn't see the stranger's face too much. She felt a tingle go down her spine the one that tells you that you're not alone. She carefully and quickly got her wand out of her pocket, but she was not fast enough. She heard a deep voice say "Cruico" She fell to her knees because of the excruciating pain that felt like white-hot knives piercing every inch of her body. She looked behind her and her eyes filled with fear as she saw those red eyes that belong to Voldemort.

He said, "Well, well Rachel. Where are your friends? I'm guessing they're still at the church. Yes? Well never mind them I'm not interested in them. I know you've had contact to Harry Potter. I know you know where he is. So how about you tell me? So you don't have to feel the pain." as he was talking she found her wand.

She said, "Well why would I want to tell you? I'm not and neither are our friends."

Then Voldemort said "Cruico," but she quickly ducked.

ThenRachel said "Petrifus Totalius" which put him in a full body-bind, but it's only temporary. She ran toward the church where her friends were; she needed to warn them. She ran as fast as she ever had in her life.


	2. Chapter 2

don't own any hp characters they belong to J.K.Rowling.

**Chapter two**

Rachel just reached the door of the atrium. She ran upstairs to find her five friends. She looked in the game room and there they were talking to Pastor German. Emily, who is about five foot eight, age sixteen, had with long blonde hair, next to her was Jacob with his spiked, blondish-brown hair who was about five foot eight, age fifteen, next to him was Crystal, who has brownish-black hair about shoulder length and she had it in a ponytail, age sixteen sitting all on one couch. On the other couch was Ethan and Ryan.Ethan has brown hair about five foot ten, age sixteen also. Ryan who had blonde spiked hair, age fifteen and was about five foot eight. Pastor German was about age twenty-seven with black spiked hair and was sitting on a comfy chair.

Rachel said, "Excuse me, German, but I need to talk to them. It's an emergency."

German looked up and said, "Sure, I need to grab something from the office downstairs anyway, so I'll be back."

He got up and left. Once he left, her friends were staring at her. She said, "Guys, You-know-who is after us he knows we are friends with Harry and knows we have had contact with him. I've just escaped from him and ran back here to tell you."

They looked at each other. Then German came back in and said, "There's something I have to tell you." All six of them watched German. He sat in an extra chair since Rachel was in the other one. "I know about you guys going to Hogwarts. I also know that you have had contact with Harry," he said. Rachel looked over at her friend's and she saw they were looking at each other. German looked at them and said, "The only reason I know is that I've had contact with Dumbledore. He told me the day you guys got your acceptance letters because I am also a wizard, but no one but all of you, Dumbledore, the school staff, and the students I went to school with. I decided it was time to tell you that. Dumbledore also told me that Voldemort might be after you guys." They looked at him with looks of surprise.

They couldn't see an old friend of their's that is not really their friend anymore. He was actually in the room hidden under an invisibility cloak. It was their old friend Bradley, who happened to be Crystal's ex-boyfriend from three years ago. He had dark brownish-blonde hair and was 19 years old and he was a spy for Voldemort but they didn't know that. German looked at the six of them and said, "I know this is weird that I'm telling you this. You guys believe me right?"

They all said "Yes we believe you." German and they looked at each other in silence.

Then Crystal said, "Well it's 10:00 we better get home."

German said, "Ok but I'm going to take you guys home. There is no way in the world you're walking alone by yourselves after what's happened." They all were glad that he was taking them.

Meanwhile Bradley snuck out of the room when they were talking. He thought maybe he could wait in the atrium for them and try to talk to Crystal who he desired to talk to since they haven't talked for two and a half weeks. German and them walked downstairs of the Atrium toward the front door but then Bradley said, "Oy! Crystal! I need to talk to you." Crystal turned around and saw Bradley running towards them.

Crystal said, "You guys head on. I'll be out in a minute." German, Emily, Rachel, Ethan, Ryan and Jacob started going out the door. Only Jacob turned around to look at Crystal. He felt that she shouldn't be left with just Bradley but then he headed out. So stayed by the door outside while German got the van and the others were closer to the street.

Bradley said, "How are you? I haven't talked to you for a while.

Crystal said, "I'm okay."

Bradley said, "Well maybe we should try to get together this weekend."

"Well I think I won't be able to because we are going out to the mall on Friday. On Saturday I think I'm having to do some work for my aunt and uncleand on Sunday I'm hanging out with all of them but you can join."

"Nah I want to go with you somewhere alone." Crystal looked at him in the eye. She could tell that he still wanted her as his girlfriend. She said, "Look, you know Jacob and I are going out now. So we can't be together."

" Yeah I know."

"Well I better go. They'll be waiting on me." So she headed out the door.

_**Next chaptershould be posted so you canfind out what happens next**_


	3. Chapter 3

**don't own hp characters they belong to J.K. Rowling**

**Chapter Three**

Jacob saw her heading out and he was relieved. He felt particularly weird about Bradley talking to Crystal since they went out three years ago. He could tell that he still fancied her. He opened up the door for her and gave her a hug. They both smiled at each other and went to join with the others in the van.

Her friends asked her, "What were you talking about?"

Crystal said, "Ah, nothing much just asked me if we could hang out this weekend. I told him I'm hanging out with you guys but he can join and he said, 'no.'

Rachel and Emily said, "That's good because I don't like him hanging out with us. Why do you even talk to him?"

Crystal said, "I just being nice to him because he's lost his mom and he's had lots of troubles but nothing compared to ours though." "Yeah that's true but I don't like you being near him. He just gives me a weird vibe," Jacob said.

"Well there's no competition between you two. I like you more than him. You should know that." Crystal said laying her head on his chest. Jacob said as he brushing her fingers though her hair, "I know but doesn't mean he won't still try to get you back."

"Even if he does try there is no way I'm going with him again. I assure you." Crystal said.

So German drove them all home at their houses but Crystal was dropped off at her aunt and uncle's house since her parents died. They died when she was one but they told her that they died in a car accident with their muggle friends. Only German, Dumbledore and her aunt and uncle knew the real truth that her parents died doing a noble deed but he felt it wasn't the time to tell her yet but he had to do it soon.

* * *

Crystal entered the house and her aunt, Myra was waiting for her on the couch. She said, "Why are you home later than usual?"

Crystal said, "My friends and I needed to talk to German so we stayed behind. The service didn't get over till 9:00 and we ran into some trouble on the way home. So Pastor German gave us a ride home."

Myra said, "Who is us?"

"You know my best friends Rachel, Emily, Jacob, Ethan and Ryan."

" Oh them."

"Yeah"

"Well I wanted to make sure you made it here that you didn't stay out way too late. If you had been later then 11 I would have grounded you for the rest of the summer."

"Okay well I'm going to go to my room." She headed toward her room upstairs. It was quite smaller than her two cousins, Thomas and Rosie's rooms. Her things for school were all in the case at the end of the bed. She noticed her owl was still gone. She let her out before she went to church so she could go hunting. She went over to her desk where her parchment paper and quill was and decided to write a note to Harry about what happened:

D_ear Harry,_

_I thought I'd let you know that Voldemort is trying to find you this summer. He went after Rachel but she escaped and ran to the church to tell us. We also found out that one of our pastors is a wizard and has had contact with Dumbledore. Well keep your eye out for Voldemort just in case._

_See you soon,_

_Crystal_

Crystal put the quill back and she got up from her desk. She went over to the window and peered into the night. She started thinking what would happen if Voldemort found out where they all lived and came after them. She thought about it for a long time then thought there is no way Voldemort is going to come after them tonight. So she moved from the window to her bed. Crystal looked over at her clock and it was eleven 'o clock. Then turned over and went to sleep.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

At eight-thirty Crystal was woken up by her owl, Mitharma and Rachel's owl, Nimfalas. She sat up and got the note off of Nimfalas's leg and opened it.

_Hey Crystal,_

_Can you come spend the rest of the summer over here? My parents said I can have you over and Emily over for a few nights during the time you're staying. If you can we'll pick you up noon. Send your answer as soon as possible. The muggles should be getting a letter in a few minutes if it's not there already._

_From,_

_Rachel_

Crystal looked up at Nimfalas and Mitharma and stroked their backs. Then went downstairs to the kitchen where Aunt Myra was cooking breakfast. Crystal said, "Did you get a letter from the Roth's?"

Myra said, "Yes it's on the counter. You can go but make sure you have all of your stuff because we're not sending you any stuff you've forgotten."

"Okay" Crystal said and ran up the stairs by two steps at a time.

Once she got to her room, she wrote a quick note to Rachel saying that she can go and send a message back if Emily is able to come. She put the note on Nimfalas's leg and then put the note to Harry on Mitharma's and said to Mitharma, I'm going to be over at Rachel's when you get done with sending that to Harry. Okay I'll bring your cage over there. Then Mitharma bit her finger affectionately as if saying that she understood and then flew out the window with Nimfalas.

Crystal went downstairs and saw her cousins sitting at the table and her uncle just went out the door to go to work. She sat down and quickly ate her breakfast. Then she went back upstairs to pack. When she finished Jacob's tawny owl, Jackie showed up with a letter. It said:

_Hi Crystal,_

_Are you okay about last night? I wanted to make sure your okay. Well I'm going to be over at Ryan's tonight if you need to contact me. I'll see you Friday!_

_Love from,_

_Jacob_

She quickly wrote a letter back:

_Hey Jacob,_

_I'm mostly fine. I'm just worried that Voldemort coming after all of us Rachel was lucky and was able to escape. I'm going to be over at Rachel's for the rest of the summer if you need to contact me. Well I got to go. See You Friday!_

_Love from,_

_Crystal_

_P.S Keep an eye out for him._

She put the note on Jackie's leg and Jackie flew out the window and Crystal shut it. She looked at the clock and it was ten forty-five. Crystal went to her bed and got her charms book from her suitcase and did her essay that Professor Flitwick assigned it only have to be a paragraph long. By the time she finished it, it was alreadyten-thirtyshe put her book away and started working on her Transfiguration homework and then she heard a tap on her window. She went over and opened it and in flew Nimfalas with a quick note from Rachel:

_Crystal,_

_That's good that you can come. Emily is coming over. We are going to pick you up at eleven instead so you can get out of there._

_See you then!_

_From,_

_Rachel_

_p.s. Sorry for the short notice!_

Crystal look at the clock and it was now 8 minutes till. Nimfalas flew out once more. So she decided to go ahead and take her bag and Mitharma's cage downstairs. She went in the living room and sat down on the sofa. At eleven the doorbell rang and she ran to the door with her stuff and opened it. Rachel and Emily were there and the Crystal yelled, "Bye everyone! I'm leaving." Then the three of them went to Rachel's.


End file.
